It's the fear
by Ro9ge
Summary: This is set in the country of Ambera, belonging to Scytherider. In it, I explore the history of the current leader of the Resistance, Lucario, as he grows up inside the Emerald division.
1. Chapter 1 It's the fear

A/N Well, here is it, my story based on Scytherider's wonderful world of Ambera. First of all, take note that I will first publish everything onto my deviantart account of the same name, only moving them over here after a day or so and I'm sure I won't need to edit anything else.

Next, formalities. Nintendo owns Pokemon, and all that jazz. Scythe owns Ambera, as well as the character of Luke (Lucario in his story). Everything else is mine.

Now, some notes. I made this first chapter on a whim, while I was still fanboying all over Scythe's story. I did it to explore my character, Riku, and it turned out so well that I decided to continue. And yes, the first line was inspired by Chapter 42 of the Resistance. ;) 

* * *

My name? I don't really have a name. Riku calls me Luke, but he's the only one who's ever bothered calling me something other than Riolu. Riku has a name, sure, but that's because he's important. I've been practically ignored my whole life.

Mom tries to tell me that my lack of aura powers means I'm unique and special. I do my best to pretend that her words cheer me up, but they don't. Even without being able to see her aura, I know when I'm being lied to. Besides Riku, she's the only one who's ever paid me any attention. I've tried my best to impress my dad, but nothing ever works. No new technique, no mission I helped out with, nothing. He just ignores me and keeps on walking. If I'm lucky he yells at me for distracting him.

It's not that bad though, since I get to do pretty much anything I want. Rayquaza's Clutch isn't the most exciting place, but I find things to do. Sometimes I'm able to tag along with a team on an easy mission. Other times I train by myself in the cold mountainside. No aura powers, no attention. I get it, so I adapt.

Riku, on the other hand, gets too much attention. He's the one with the aura powers and gets to be the chosen leader while I get ignored. I would be overcome with jealousy if I didn't feel so sorry for him. I am jealous, don't get me wrong. I hate the fact that I'm so weak compared to him; he can see anything with his special "aura vision" he's been bragging about, and I...can't. But at the same time, I can't say I wish to be in his place. He gets so much attention and training that everyone expects him to be perfect. Every mistake of his is berated, and he's forced to perfect and polish his techniques when he should be out playing with everyone else.

The only time we even get to talk is at night, right around now. He typically comes beaten to a pulp, either from too much training, or dad's frustration with him. I wish one day he'd come back happy. Don't get me wrong, I still hate him for always being better than me. I'm even planning on evolving before he does so that people will finally notice me. Maybe then he'd look forward to evolving and becoming a leader.

He's late. The only reason I can think of is that he was forced to train more. Or maybe not; those slow, echoed footsteps sound like he's coming in now. The stone in the buildings might keep out the wind, but it does a lousy job at keeping out any sounds. Riku must have had a bad day; normally he has a faster step than this. Maybe dad got angry again.

Wow, dad _definitely_ got angry again. It's worse than normal, much worse. I don't know if I've ever seen Riku this bad before. He's covered in bruises that are more than just battle wounds, many of which are bleeding. Judging by how he's walking, I'd also say he has a broken leg. This is going to take a lot of berries.

"What went wrong this time?" I ask, trying to sound as casual as possible as I move over to the wall, hiding my concern. It's not like this hasn't happened before. Thankfully, I keep a secret stash of Oran berries hidden inside the walls. Even though the stone makes for a lousy bed, at least they can easily be removed to form hidden places.

"I told dad that I didn't want to evolve." Riku answers, his voice weak.

"_What_?" I'm shocked. I thought Riku was smarter than that. "I told you several times to _never_ mention that to him! It doesn't matter what you want, what matters is what dad expects."

"But...Luke, I just couldn't take it anymore. I hate being ..." Riku stops, interrupted by a coughing fit. I wince at the blood that hits the stone floor, instantly regretting my anger.

"Look, don't talk anymore. Just eat some of these," I say, offering Riku the Oran berries I had taken out of their hiding place. I keep them for events like this, but don't get me wrong, I still hate him. It's ...just... hard to go to sleep when he's moaning in pain, that's all. And I don't want dad to get angry at _me_ if something bad happens to him.

Riku quickly tears through all the berries in front of him. He leaves a bit of a mess, but I don't care. I just sit and watch my gifted brother as his wounds start to heal. I don't say anything, simply waiting until he feels comfortable enough to tell me more. I watch through the hole in the ceiling as the last of the sunlight fades, waiting for signs of the Watchers.

"I thought dad might care about what I wanted..." Riku says, as if he is thinking out loud.

"Riku, you know he doesn't care about that. Nobody cares what you want except mom. All they care about is how special you are," I say, my disgust at his abilities apparent in my voice. "You're the one who has the aura and who's going to become a great Lucario leader. That's all they see when they look at you."

"I hate him..." I stay silent for a moment, not sure of how to respond. "Maybe by choosing to never evolve, I could get him back. Maybe I'm just too scared. I don't know, but I just can't evolve. For once I want people to see something besides a future Lucario when they look at me."

I still don't know what to do. What can I say? If I encourage him to become a Lucario, I will only be ignored more. If I agree with him, then he will only be abused and lectured even more by dad. What can I do? It's a lose-lose situation, and I can't do anything. After all, I'm the weak one.

"Look Riku, just...just try to play along until we can figure out what to do, ok?" We? Why did I say we? I hate him. "Maybe mom will be able to help."

"I doubt it..." And with that, the conversation finished. Riku curls up on the floor, exhausted. After cleaning up the mess he made eating the berries, I join him, ready for a good night's sleep.

"Gaaaaah!"

Make that a terrible night's sleep. I groan, trying to open my eyes. As soon as I'm able to, I can clearly see that Riku's not in good shape. He's panicking after another nightmare, and boy he looks pathetic. His tail's between his legs, and his head's so low it's almost touching the ground.

I turn away, frustrated. "It's only a bad dream Riku, just catch your breath and go back to sleep before you wake everyone else up."

"No, it's not a dream, Luke. It's real. They're everywhere." _Great, not this again. Stupid Watchers. Boy, they really scare him, don't they? Now he's running around in circles._

"Just calm down, the Watchers can't hurt you. Now go back to sleep, and stop using your special vision to look at them. It doesn't do you any good."

Riku doesn't say anything, but instead stops running around and looks like he's about to cry. He walks over to me, curling up right next to me. He's warm, but he's shivering like he's freezing. "I...I can't help it. They say it'll get better after I evolve, but..." his voice trailed off as he started to cry.

I hold him close with my arms, doing my best to comfort him. Don't get me wrong, I still hate him...most of the time. But how can I hate him now? Normally he's the gifted one that steals the spotlight. Right now he's just a scared kid. "Try telling me what you see," I offer. "Maybe that'll help."

Riku sniffs, wiping the tears off his face. "That's the problem, Luke, I don't see anything. Everything has aura in it. Everything. The Pokémon, the trees, the air, the mountains, the water... But at night, when the Watchers come out, everything becomes dark. Nothing's there." He looks at me with a pathetic face that's just yearning for answers, but I can't help him, so I let him continue. I'm the weak one, remember?

"The Watchers are...devoid of any kind of life force, just sucking in everything around them. All I can see is a ... burning blackness, a complete emptiness. When I look out, it feels like I'm isolated from everyone and everything. I'm alone. I don't want to be alone." He starts crying again; this obviously wasn't helping. I don't know what to say, except to stop crying up so I can get back to sleep. I guess in some small way I'm lucky that I can't see the aura.

He's letting out a constant low whine while tears run down his face, making his fur stick together. I don't mind. He needs someone to comfort him right now, and that's the older brother's job, right? "Riku, you're not alone. I'll always be here."

That seems to be all that Riku needs as he finally starts to drift back to sleep on my shoulder. It's quite comfortable having something warm close by, so I fall asleep quickly myself, hoping to salvage some kind of sleep for tomorrow.

"Promise me you'll never leave."

So much for sleep. Now I'm beginning to get annoyed, and it shows through my voice. "Promise? Why do you need me to promise? You know if I'm telling the truth or not with all your gifted powers."

"Promise me! I have to be able to trust you!" _What's his problem? That's it, I've had it._

"Trust? _Trust?_ Why do you care about trust? You have all your special aura seeing powers so you can always tell if someone's lying or not. You don't need trust when you can see everything, know everybody's emotions, pry into people's minds with your stupid telepathy."

Riolu doesn't say anything for a long time, and I instantly know that I've made a mistake. Once again, I've let my bitterness get the best of me. I really should work on that. I should apologize, but I'm still too bitter right now. I should just keep my mouth shut so I don't say anything else I'll regret.

Finally, after one of the longest silences in my life, Riolu speaks again, but it's not what I was expecting to hear. "Dad said I shouldn't tell you."

"Then for Arceus' sake, don't say anything, or we're both going to end up like you did."

Once again, he falls silent, debating whether to say anything or not. Right when I think I'll _finally_ get some sleep...

"I can't read your mind."

"RIKU JUST GO TO SLE...wait, what?" This is _not_ what I was expecting to hear him say.

"I just said, I can't read your mind."

Ok, now I'm really confused. My special brother, destined to be the future leader can't hear my thoughts? He doesn't seem to mind intruding on other people's thoughts, I know that much. "I heard, but...why? I don't get it."

"Well, the way dad explains it, for some reason your mind blocks out the aura inside of you, preventing it from reaching out in anyway. That's why you can't use it. However, at the same time, that barrier also prevents others from being able to read your mind, or try to access it in anyway. In fact, I can't even see you when I use my aura vision. That's why I feel so alone at night when the Watchers are out."

Well, he's definitely serious, that's for sure. It's almost like he wasn't a scared puppy just five minutes ago. I think I understand now. "So that's why you wanted me to promise. I'm the one person you can't instantly tell if they're lying or telling the truth."

Riku slowly nods, and once again, I feel horrible for lashing out at him. I just...can't help hating him sometimes. But he really wants to trust me, perhaps more than anyone else in the world. It's the least I can do to reach out, right?

"I promise, Riku. I'll never leave you." He seems to be satisfied, and we finally both go to sleep. For once, I see a smile on Riku's face. I don't remember him smiling since he was just a baby. I realize now that trust is a powerful thing. My promise was able to give a scared and overwhelmed Riolu joy.

I wonder how long I'll be able to keep that promise.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

A/N Here is where I started to try and expand the world my story was set it. I had no idea of the setting when I made the first chapter, so I needed to figured out everything around. The first thing I did was adding in new characters. Uncle Chan is a Hitmonchan, although he isn't related by blood, he is very close to Lucra, Luke and Riku's father. Of course he's been gone for a while...

I also mention two other characters to come later, Steel and Belle. I'm not sure if I like how this turned out, but oh well.

* * *

_"Uncle Chan, do I have to? I've never done this to him before." I plead, eager to do something other than beat up my younger brother. Chan simply nods in agreement, but I still wouldn't take it._

_"But look at him, he's tiny!" Chan raises an eyebrow, as if to say that I'm not that tall either. "Come on, you know he shouldn't be fighting at this age. He doesn't even understand who the Master is."_

_"You might be surprised." I look up at him, expecting more, but he remains silent. I sigh, and finally consent. I then look down at Riku, who's a lot more eager than I am. I can't blame him though, who could pass up a chance to try and beat up your older brother?_

_"Begin!" Uncle Chan shoots flames between us, signaling the start of the fight. I put myself into a defensive stance, waiting to see what my little brother will do. He quickly leaps at me, throwing a punch as his hand is swirled in blue flames of aura. I try to block it, only to be thrown backwards, and fall on the ground. Before I can figure out how he's so strong, I flip backwards, regaining my stance._

_Not to be outdone, I attack as well, without any blue fire enhancing my own punches. He responds in kind, and we exchange blows, equal in power. I grow more frustrated with each punch, hitting harder and harder, only to watch as my little brother easily matches my strength. I keep my mind focused, though, and soon notice a weakness in his form, and follow through, knocking him off balance, and hitting him squarely in the chest._

_Seeing him fall to the ground, I relax, and turn around towards Chan, confident in my victory. Next second, I'm hurled against the wall with incredible force, and suddenly Riku's right in front of me, punching me in the face. Instinctively, I counter-attack, kicking him in the chest, and he falls back down. This time, I double check to make sure he won't be standing back up._

_Chan goes over to Riku, who is currently unconscious, and begins to take care of him. "Congratulations, Luke, you won."_

_"But…but…I…What…" I stammer, dumbfounded by what just happened. Since when did Riku get that strong?_

_"Now you know to never underestimate your opponent. That's the power of the aura. An early form of Force Palm and Reversal if you want to be literal about it."_

_I stand backwards, fearful. If he's this strong now…I'll be nothing in no time. "Darn it!" I slam my fist down in frustration. "Is this all I can do? Stupid kid's taken everything away from me! Next thing I know, he'll be the leader, and I'll be a pitiful, aura-less, Lucario. If I can even evolve." A few seconds later, I realize that I said that all out loud, and look up at Uncle Chan, hoping for some answers._

_"You are anything but pitiful, Riolu. You are a proud warrior. I have power over Fire, Ice, and Thunder, and your brother has power over aura. Now you must find your own strength, and figure out how to surpass your brother."  
_

I wake up early to the morning call; much earlier than I wanted to. I look over at Riku, who's still sleeping despite some movement outside from Team Regret, and can tell that the Watchers have left. I don't even need to look outside, whenever the Watchers leave his face has some kind of peace about it that I'll never understand. He tries to explain it to me often, talking endlessly about how the life-force has returned to Ambera after being sucked dry from the Watchers. He claims that he can see the Pidgeys waking up inside their warm nests, Glaceons stretching for the new day, and for a moment he feels peace. I know that it's a moment he looks forward to each and every day, and is almost impossible to fully describe; not that it stops him from rambling on and on about it. I can tell that a huge weight has lifted off of him. It's almost like every Pokémon's joy from the sunlight fills his aura, which glows brilliantly. But he's still asleep this time, exhausted after last night.

Sometimes when he's explaining his powers I punch him for sounding so arrogant to me and end up getting into a sparring match. It's a good way to start the day anyhow, and I know he annoys me on purpose sometimes just to fight. Thankfully, he spends so much time developing his aura powers that I can still beat him when it comes to martial arts. Now I know that it's probably just because he can't read my thoughts and movements. Meaning, he's probably already gotten more powerful than me, despite being 3 years younger. Not that all the vitamins that he gets to eat helps. Jerk.

My mind's been racing ever since Riku told me he can't read my mind. If that's true…why did dad hide it from me? If there some advantage to it he doesn't want me to know about? Does he just really not care about me that much? Being ignored is one thing, but this? The implications are rather staggering if I think about it. Nobody can read my mind, or detect my presence telepathically. Period. As I begin to think of the ramifications of this, I smile. This could be fun.

An hour later, I realize that I drifted off to sleep again, and a quick glance at the sky tells me that the day's already begun. After licking myself clean and splashing a bit of cold water on my face, I quickly try to wake up Riku also, who's much less willing to begin the day than I am.

"Hey, wake up!" I imagine it must be weird feeling me shaking him despite not being able to see me, even though he sees the rest of the room. I kick him over, but he's still not moving. I think he needs some motivation.

"Come on Riku, wake up or dad will get you up for me!" That sure worked. Riku quickly becomes alert, remembering the last time that he slept in late all to vividly.

I watch as Riku stretches and yawns, waking himself up for the day. As I begin to stretch, he gets ready, finally sitting down with a clear 'do I have to?' expression on his face. He looks pitiful, but I can't help feel for him. I did make a promise, and I'm going to help him whether I want to or not.

"Come on Riku, it won't be that bad. I'll talk to mom, so hopefully we'll be able to get dad to ease up on your training for now." This idea clearly intrigues Riku, who begins licking himself clean. "Maybe he just needs some time, he's never quite been himself ever since Uncle Chan left on that mission a year ago."

After a while, he notices the grin on my face, and asks why I'm so happy. "Are you up to something again? You know what happened last time." And boy do I remember. It was perhaps the only time dad had paid attention to me, and it wasn't pretty. He found out that I had been stealing some vitamins from Belle's storage for my own training. I was sore for weeks. He typically doesn't mind me taking other stuff from his own stash of supplies from his team, but I guess vitamins are a lot rarer than all those scarves and orbs. "Luke?"

I snap back to reality as I get my Ursaring fur jacket. "Nothing you need to worry about. I wouldn't want dad reading your mind and finding out my plans, right?" I say, winking at him. "Oh, by the way, you're training your aura vision today, right?" I had to double check, since my idea depended on that.

Riku started stretching, giving a rather cute yawn at the same time. "Yeah, we're supposed to be fighting and training without opening our physical eyes all morning." Darn it, there's a huge tear in my jacket. I finger it, remembering it from training yesterday. I guess it grew bigger over the course of the day. "No wonder it's torn after all those rock slides you break apart."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll get Belle to stitch it together or get me a new one. Oh, and where's mom right now?"

Riku closes his eyes for a second, concentrating. "She's in the garden, meditating. I guess it's some kind of long-range scouting. Odd…she seems a sad. Almost like how dad was feeling yesterday." Riku openes his eyes, and I can tell he is concerned. "Do you know what's wrong?"

_I wish._ "Are you kidding? You'd know long before I would. Besides, they keep secrets from us all the time. I'd be the last person to find out. Can't you just read her mind or something?"

"Heck no!"

"Why?"

"She'd kill me! Telepaths can tell when their mind is being read, you know. It'd be like waltzing into one of dad's war meeting and saying 'Hi, mind if I just listen to everything that happens here?"

I sigh. "Sorry I asked. Now I need to get going, and you don't want to be late."

"Still won't tell me where you're going?"

"No. Why are you curious anyway? Can't you just…ah…" I pause realizing the truth. "You can't see where I go, because of fancy mind-block thing." I smile, enjoying this.

"Hpmh. I shouldn't have told you." Riku crosses his arms, annoyed at me. "At least I'll be doing something interesting today. I bet you plan is just to try and steal something now that you know about the mind-block."

I tighten my fist, trying not to get angry after he practically saw through my plans in a heartbeat.

"So…that means you can tell me now. Since I practically know what you're doing." I remain silent. "Please?"

"Ha! Not after that. You go off and do you 'interesting' stuff, and I'll do my boring stuff, thank you very much."

"Pretty please with a Pichu on top?

"_No._"

"Luke, come on!"

"_I said no!_ What's it matter to you anyway? I'll go wherever I want, it's not like anyone cares about me anyway."

Riku pauses, scratching his ear as he thinks about what I said. "But…I care."

"_And who else?_" I yell out, saying what's been building up inside for a long time. "Name me one person who would care if I disappeared." Riku stands back in surprise. "And mom doesn't count." So much for not getting angry.

Riku lowers his head, silent.

"I didn't think so." After a bit of uncomfortable silence between us, I speak up again. "Look… I'm sorry for yelling. I'm not angry at you." _More like angry all the attention you get._ "I won't leave you or anything, I'm just…"

"What about Belle?"

I can't help but laugh at the mention of that grumpy Bellossom. Riku always knows how to make me laugh. "Maybe. I do enjoy teasing him."

"What about that old mountain guy?"

"The crazy hermit? Now you're reaching. He doesn't even recognize me. He thinks I'm some girl he knew way back when. He'd probably be glad if I stopped seeing him."

"Oh, I know! Uncle Chan loves training with you!"

My eyes light up a bit at his mention. "I guess so…too bad he's been gone for so long. Dad's never been the same after he left. Maybe he'll come back someday soon. Now, do you want to spar a bit before you head out?"

Riku doesn't even bother to answer, but immediately dashes at me, trying to hit me, but I quickly jump over it and counter-attack. We have fun for a bit, until Riku pauses, squinting his eyes a bit as his ears perk up. I recognize the expression, as well as the fear, and know that dad is calling for him to come quickly. Without a word, he quickly darts to the door. Then for a moment, he pauses. "You know, Luke, even though he never says anything, dad does care about you. He holds his feelings deep inside, but I can tell. He loves you in his own way, but for some reason is afraid to say anything."

"I appreciate the gesture, but it doesn't mean anything if he never says so."

With that, Riku left, and just like that I am alone. Again. This time, though, I smile. If I'm right, today will be a very fun day.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise

A/N Yeeeaaaaah, so. Tesla. She's a character in the SR, belonging to Scythe. Quite the introduction to the resistance, eh? Unfortunately, we might have to wait for a bit to find out what happens to her...

I do like the idea of Bronzong as prison guards, though. They seem to fit the bill perfectly, so I'll probably be using them in the future.

* * *

Time to set my plan into action. After putting on my torn jacket, I wait until I can't hear Riku's rushed footsteps across the stone hallway, and then step out. I carefully walk forward, trying not to make a sound. It is a lot harder than I thought it would be – these stupid stones just love to echo even the slightest touch. Eventually I begin crawling on all fours and finally manage to walk without making any noise.

I slowly sneak around, double-checking that Team Regret has already left. I have always wondered why Riku was so scared of the Watchers when there's often a Dragonite sleeping no less than ten feet from him. It's not like dad would ever leave Riku unguarded at night, but I guess it makes sense now. Besides, the watchers _are_ really creepy, not to mention how spooky these hallways are. It's always so empty and cold. The sense of loneliness that surrounds this whole land is unsettling to say the least. Especially for me since I'm practically on my own now.

Satisfied that I am completely alone, I begin making the trip down the staircase into the dungeon, or as I like to call it, the rat farm. I hate that dungeon more than any other place around here, but it's the only way to get to the secret garden where my mom is. It also happens to be where all of our supplies are stored. I always have a bit of dread when I walk in here. It's not the Rattatas, although there's always some creeping in and out the crevices and cracks down here. Thankfully, they know better than to steal from dad's supplies stored down there. I have to admit that they do make nice snacks. Sometimes I even make a day out of chasing Rattatas down here. It's not like I have anything better to do.

It's not the putrid humidity and smell of rot and decay that clings to this place with a death grip that I hate either. I've been here enough to be used to it and even enjoy the scent a bit. It reminds me of all the tales that I've heard of the Master's unfair rule, not to mention the fact that the smell of dead meat makes me a bit hungry. It's not even the maze of hallways down here that are easy to get lost in. I've memorized them all a long time ago, and know at least five different paths to and from the garden. It's not the dismal atmosphere either, complete with empty cells, dripping ceilings, and skeletons of dead Pokémon. I admit, though, that the skulls are unsettling to say the least.

The thing that I hate the most about this place is the interrogations that take place down here. There's been more and more lately, and each time I see them I hurt inside. I feel like I'm living as a hypocrite, fighting against the unfair rule of an oppressive monarch while torturing, starving, and mind-probing those who follow him. I know my dad has his reasons, but some days I'd rather be following the Master instead. At least those who do have warm homes and friends who actually care.

Man these stairs are long.

I finally make it to the bottom, and slowly press my ear against the wood, making sure that nobody's being interrogated. Satisfied, I pry open the door, welcoming the warmth of the humid air.

I continue along, lost in my thoughts and unaware of my surroundings. I make all the turns down the desolate hallways instinctively while my mind tries to figure out what my mind-block really means. I hope that it's as true as Riku said. I don't doubt him, but I need to see for myself if it really is true, and why my dad never told me.

"_I won't help you, now let me go!_" I nearly jump into the ceiling, and quickly turn to see where that voice came from. Walking along mindlessly, I completely missed a giant Electivire, held down with huge metal shackles. She is being interrogated by the Bronzong from Team Regret, or Bronzy as I like to call him…or her…or it. I slowly back away, hoping that they don't notice me.

The Electivire is furious, her eyes wild and unfocused. She looks confused and disoriented, and I can tell from the wild look in her eyes that she has just woken up from having her mind scanned. I've seen that look before, and it always leaves the Pokémon upset after waking up. I honestly don't blame them, being violated like that. Suddenly, to my horror, I notice the Electivire turn in my direction, stare me straight in the eye, and begin to charge up an electric attack.

"Woah!" I fall over, caught completely off guard and scared out of my wits. I instinctively hide behind Bronzy right before the Electivire lets off an electrical blast. Holding my tail between my legs, I watch in shock as electricity bounces around, inches from my face. I really hate interrogations. I privately thank Arceus that such a powerful defensive Pokémon is interrogating this prisoner. Bronzy doesn't even seem to be bothered by the onslaught that it's hit with.

After the Electivire is done, Bronzy turns around to look at me as if to ask what the heck I'm doing there. Trembling before the huge bell in front of me, I try to explain that I was just making my way to the garden, but instead just succeed in stuttering the letter "I" for what seems like forever. I finally force myself to calm down and manage to mutter an apology while still unconsciously holding my tail in between my legs. I wait for him to reply, only to continue getting a cold stare. Then I remember what Riku told me last night and that I've never talked to Bronzy directly before. With my mind blocked, I guess I can't hear telepaths, so I just quickly run away instead.

As soon as I'm out of sight, I sit down in one of the many empty, broken down cells, trying to relax. That's the last time I come through here without double-checking. I guess this Electivire must have come in last night when I was sleeping, since I haven't seen her here before. Thinking about it, I'm fairly certain that I've seen her somewhere else, though. I'll have to ask mom about that. I always hate seeing interrogations. I know they're supposed necessary for greater good, but I can't help but feel wrong somehow every time I see such pain and anguish in another Pokémon's eyes. They keep on telling me I'm too young to understand, and that the others deserve to feel pain for what they've done. They say I'll understand, and one day even interrogate others myself if Riku isn't there to read minds. I hope I never understand. I don't want to.

After resting for a minute, I feel much better and continue walking along. I soon approach the garden, and carefully open the door, peeking inside. I can see Rain, the Staraptor, sleeping on a branch high up, and my mom meditating in the center of the garden. Her eyes are closed, so she must be scouting around with her aura vision like Riku said. Still, she should be aware of everything that's happening near her. Perfect.

Now it's time to see how well my mind-block works. I move forward, careful not to brush up against a bush and give away my position. Soon, I'm standing right in-front of her, waving my arm past her eyes, but she doesn't react at all. My heart leaps with joy as I realize that she really can't see me. This will make any mischief I get into oh so much easier. But I can't stop there, I'm way to excited just to say hi. I have to make absolutely sure that she has no idea I'm here.

I take a deep breath, and shout out with all of my strength, "_Hi mom!_"


	4. Chapter 4 Ice Queen

A/N It took about five attempts, but I finally finished this and do feel very good about it.

Lucy (Luke's mom) and Rain belong to me.

* * *

After yelling, I proceed to tackle my mom with full force. The first thing I notice is that my mom is totally freaked out. The second thing I notice is extreme pain in my side. The third thing I notice is that I'm pinned against the wall by an angry Staraptor.

I groan, annoyed at the sudden attack. "Rain, will you just calm down? It's me, Luke!" He stares at me in anger, and I shake my head in frustration. For a split second I had forgotten nobody calls me that besides Riku. "Riolu, I mean Riolu. You know, son of the great leader? Aura-less freak that gets ignored? Hello? Anybody?" I tense up, hoping that mom isn't as annoyed as Rain is.

"Hahaha, Rain, it's ok, just let him go." Is that laughing I hear? No doubt about it, my mom's laughing. Relief floods my veins as Rain finally lets me go, flying slowly back up to a branch from the tree where he was resting.

I fall to the ground, catching myself to avoid looking like a complete fool. I look up and see that my mom is still laughing. I'm sure glad that she's taking it as a joke, but I can't deny that the split second after I yelled she was genuinely afraid. Even without my aura powers, I've always been able to read emotions well, and there's no doubt in my mind that I really sacred her. _So it's true, she couldn't see me at all._

She continues laughing for a while to my surprise and I can't help but join her. It did feel really good to catch her off guard like that, and I take any victory I can get. I probably should apologize, though.

"Sorry about that mom, but I just couldn't help it. You looked too serene."

"Oh please don't apologize, Riolu, I needed that." She chuckles, obviously enjoying the interruption. "Watching Rain snatch you up like that was priceless." _Oh. Great._ "He's the one you should be apologizing to, catching him off guard like that. He's always a bit grumpy when he wakes up."

"Hmph, more like fuming."

"You _did_ attack me when I was defenseless," she counters.

"Come on, you should have seen me a mile away." _Please, tell me the truth. Don't lie to me. I want to trust you._

"I can't see everything at once, I was distracted with my mission." _Liar._ "Now apologize to Rain."

Realizing I have no other choice, I turn, unwillingly, to Rain. "I'm sorry for…" Sorry for what? Surprising mom and waking him up? "…surprising you like that." I wait for him to answer, but only continue getting a cold stare.

"Rain's sorry as well, not to mention a bit embarrassed."

"I'll bet. It would mean a lot more if he told me himself, though." I say, rubbing my sore chest. I stare up at the intimidating bird, hoping for some kind of apology, only getting silence in reply. Come to think of it, he hasn't talked at all in a long time.

"You're the one who tackled me after scaring me half to death. He was just protecting me; he doesn't have to say anything." _Great, more secrets, _I think, groaning inside. I can tell from the slight hesitation in her voice that there's something she's not telling me about Rain. To be honest I'm used to it. I'm hardly ever told everything that's going on, and I've grown accustomed to noticing when I'm being deceived or lied to.

I don't let my annoyance show, of course. I simply chuckle. "Yeah, I guess."

"Now, is there anything important you needed to tell me? I'm busy and don't have a lot of time." _Very nice change of subject._

"Well, I needed to talk to you for a while, if you don't mind."

"Riolu, you know I can't do that right now. I appreciate the distraction, but I'm in the middle of scouting the northern lands for any ambushes the Master might have set up. I need to make sure Team Regret is safe." I again notice slight hesitation and try not to roll my eyes.

"Please? I really need your help." _Please don't ignore me like everyone else. Not now._

She pauses for a second, deciding if the mission that she was really on could afford a break. Then she looks down at me and smiles. She has the brightest smile in the world to me. I don't care how many times I'm lied to. Seeing someone smile to me and willing to talk almost never happens. "Of course, I couldn't find anything anyway. How are you doing?"

"Doing fine, I guess. I'm still just trying to evolve so that I can finally get some respect around here."

"Riolu, I've told you before, the only way for your kind to evolve is through joy and happiness." _Fat chance._

"Well, I didn't come here to talk about myself any. It's about Riku." I walk over to a nearby tree and pick up and apple to try and hide my anxiety. "Riku needs to be given a break. He's getting pressured so much that he doesn't even want to evolve now. When dad found out about that…well, I'm sure you heard what happened." I bite into the apple, my hand shaking slightly.

Mom sighs. "Your father's been under a lot of stress lately, but he only wants the best for Riku. That's why he's getting so much training. Riku's our only chance for continuing the line of leaders; you know that. He has to get that training. There is more to this than just Riku. It's about the entire resistance. A good leader knows when to look at the big picture."

"Big picture? Do you actually care about Riku's feelings, or just about him becoming an all-powerful Lucario?" Mom's eyes flash with anger. I quiet down, wondering how mom will react when I tell her everything that's happened. But … I promised Riku. I have to do this. My voice almost a whisper, I continue. "Have you ever seen Riku after training, mom? Have you?"

Mom looks down to the ground, which I take as a no. "I have. This isn't just training, mom, Riku's getting abused. Whenever dad gets angry, Riku bears the full brunt of it, day in, day out. Every day he's unhappy and injured. His leg was even broken yesterday. It almost makes me glad I don't have any aura." I swallow some more of the apple while waiting for a reply.

Mom turns away, unable to look me in the eye. "I know. It's ok, though. It'll…make him…stronger."

I choke, the apple I'm eating getting caught in my throat. I cough violently until it finally comes back out. As soon as I get my breath, I yell, "What?"

Mom's head is still down, ashamed, and her voice comes out in a monotone.. "There's nothing I can do, Riolu. Like I said, this is for the benefit of the entire resistance. It's about a nation living in fear and hatred, and we're the only ones who can stop it. This is for the best. You know full well that only a complete Lucario can lead the resistance." _I guess that makes me incomplete. Thanks a lot._

I shout back, growing frustrated with her calm attitude towards this. "Riku's the one living in fear and hatred! And from the leader of the very resistance claiming to be fighting against it! That's not just cruel, it makes him a hypocrite! Neither of you care about Riku. You just care about your stupid resistance!"

Mom's aura sensors hanging off the back of her head begin to rise, signaling her anger. "Don't you dare talk about me or your father like that. We've gone through more pain than you'll ever know! He's only doing what he has to do!"

My aura sensors stay down like they've always been, despite the fact that I'm fuming. "Oh yeah? Then what's Tesla doing out there in the prison, huh? I've seen her before, she's a diplomat in Ice town. She might even have been sympathetic to our cause until you started torturing her!"

Mom's tail twitches. Her voices lowers quite a bit, but remains firm. "She knew information about the Master that we needed to have access to. Being a diplomat, she's developed methods to block out mindreading, so we needed to use more...harsh methods to learn it. It had to be done."

"You don't get it! It's a bad decision. You can't just torture any Pokémon that has information you might need! We need other Pokémon to think that we're trying to help! Dad doesn't _have_ to torture Tesla, just like he doesn't _have_ to abuse Riku. He's only doing it because he's too angry against this Master to think straight!"

Mom just shook her head. "This argument is over. You don't understand everything, Riolu. You're too young. You won't realize why we have to do this until you've been hurt by the Master as well. Riku's training stays." I just stare back at her, incredulous. Her expression softens a bit as she reaches out and puts a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be ok in the end. I promise." I pause for a moment, looking into her eyes. They're soft and warm. She thinks she's telling the truth, but I just can't believe her.

I push her hand off and turn away. "I thought you were better than him. I thought you cared. My mistake."


	5. Chapter 5  Mother Earth

A/N A special thanks for friesaregood for helping out a lot with this chapter. This wouldn't be nearly as good without her help. And here comes Belle, the manliest Bellossom ever...not that it's saying much...

* * *

I stop right outside the garden door, feeling a huge mix of emotions. I look down with guilt for yelling at mom and for not being able to help Riku. I grumble with annoyance at the sudden attack from Rain. I shake my head in confusion from Mom's reaction when I told her about Riku's abuse. I close my eyes, defeated for not being able to change anything.

But the greatest emotion I'm feeling right now is anger. My hand shakes in anger at everything, everyone. Mom, dad, Riku, the Master, and the whole Lickitung (no offense) resistance. I punch a wall, trying to relieve my frustration, but only succeed in startling some Rattatas inside it.

After a minute, I take a deep breath and reorient myself. I can't help Riku right now, but I can try to understand him more. First, though, I need to get packed for my trip today. I decide to ignore procedure and go straight to the storage area. After pausing to make sure a Diglett isn't coming down here to bring up supplies for a team, I grab a bag and quickly toss together any items I can find that look useful. I would usually have more caution in gather supplies, but my anger is causing me to not care very much right now. Instead, I just take some general supplies like apples, berries, and a rare item or two that dad won't notice being gone for a day. I smirk, enjoying the access to such items like Lock-on goggles and Mobile scarfs. Being ignored does have its advantages.

Less than a minute later, I'm done. I make my way back upstairs towards the training arena, careful to avoid the interrogation this time. I take a mental note about Tesla; I'll have to try and do something about her later. I can't help but wince as I hear deep screams of anguish from her. There has to be a better way than this, but I know better than to meddle in affairs that don't concern me.

After twisting and turning through the dungeon, I finally get upstairs and out of the dungeon. Back on the main floor of the castle, I watch as several Pokémon pass by, towering over me. None of them bother to take a look at me or offer any sort of greeting and neither do I. Instead, I continue up to the second floor where Belle and his clothing storage is.

The smell of the room hits me as soon as I open the door and I can feel the tension in my muscles ease. I take a deep breath of the flowery aroma, wishing that the rest of the base was decorated with vines and flowers the way this area is. They bring life to an otherwise dull and deadening existence.

I turn my head and notice that he's busy with Team Frostfire. Not wanting to bother him, I take off my jacket and set it on a table to the side. I shiver slightly as the cold air hits my small body. One more reason I can't wait to evolve; I'll be big enough and have a thicker coat of fur so I won't have to bother with these jackets. Right now my body's just to tiny and the fur I have doesn't do much good.

I walk down the hallway leading to the storage area, admiring the flowers lining the walls. I take a peek in each room as I pass by. One is filled with huge fur blankets for larger Pokémon or sleeping in a group. The next has a rather random assortment for unusual bug, water, or flying Pokémon. I spot a Jolteon from Team Regret in the corner and almost ask him what he's doing there until I realize he's taking a nap. Not wanting to get him angry, I continue.

I finally reach the room I'm looking for. I walk in and begin to search through the coats for small Pokémon.

"Let's see, these are for quadrupeds and this one is too big…" I mutter to myself as I pick out coats. "Stupid huge Resistance, only strong Pokémon are let in this cold castle. Even in the room for small Pokémon, everything's still too big. I continue looking for a long time, but nothing fits me quite right, so, frustrated, I go back into the hallway and turn around, realizing that nobody else is nearby.

I look to the left, peering down the hallway. The vines that were crawling along the walls have tapered off. There's only one door left and it is alone at the end of the hall. I imagine that if I could sense aura, this door would be shrouded in mystery.

I wonder what's down there... I've never even seen any other Pokémon go through that door, so I've never had the nerve to do it myself. Besides, what if I got caught? With so many telepaths, I couldn't risk anything like that. But of course, I do need a warm jacket if I want to go into the mountains today. Also, now that I know my mind can't be read or even detected... Curiosity pulls me toward the room, and I'm powerless to resist.

I lick my nose as I nervously pull open the door. The first thing I notice is how dark the whole room is. There's barely enough light to see, and anything I can see looks grey and lifeless. I walk around, leaning my head forward to try and make out everything around me. There's old clothes, some old armor, and all kinds of odds and ends.

"This must be some kind of storage. Maybe I can find some nice armor here that they don't need…" I pick up some gauntlets, and try them on. They're too big for me, no surprise there. As I look at them more closely, I realize that they seem built to fit perfectly on a Lucario. They even have a strong dagger extending out of the wrist. I take a sniff and detect a very faint scent of Lucario sweat on it, but not one I'm familiar with. I sigh, and put it back down. Just another reason to evolve.

I start looking for some kind of coat to wear. I finally find one that looks my size, only to realize that it's made entirely out of Wigglytuff fur. Examining it further, I realize that it has extra poof on the edges and is even complete with tiny decorative stones outlining the neck. I sigh, setting it aside and continue searching for a more masculine coat.

Fifteen minutes later, after searching through everything twice, I give up and stare at the pink coat. It looks a bit tattered and old, but still perfectly useable. "Come on, Luke, swallow your pride. It's not like you have any to begin with," I mumble, trying to convince myself to put it on. I slowly put it on, and am surprised by how comfortable it is, despite the embarrassing pink color. It fits me perfectly, so I get back to looking around.

I pause in front of some full body armor. The shape and large shoulder pads looks familiar somehow, but I can't quite place it. I take it in my hand and feel the leathery material. It's rather lightweight, but still sturdy, and not nearly as old as everything else in this room. I smell it, quickly recognizing the mountain smell from the Pokémon that wore it. I smile as I recognize the scent of Coba berries on the wrists.

"Riolu? Did you need any help?" I drop the armor and run outside, where I find Belle looking around for me. "Sorry I was busy, but you know how it is." He pauses briefly when he sees me emerge from the storage area. "What were you doing down there?"

"Just looking around. What's the big deal? What's in there anyway, and why did I see Uncle Chan's armor? Won't he be needing that?"

"Look," he started uncomfortably, "there are a lot of...painful memories in that room. Just stay out of there, alright?"

"Fine, Miss Belle," I quip, annoyed by his evasion.

"Hey," he objects," the name's Odin, and I'm not a miss. I'm the manliest Bellossom you've ever seen, and you know it." His voice deepens as he speaks, until it's almost as gravelly as a Graveler's.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, I guess the flowery decorations, cute baby face, and flowery skirt made me forget."

Odin glowers at me. "Look who's talking, Mr. Pink Dress."

"IT'S NOT A DRESS." I shout, already touchy about the only suitable coat I could find.

"Yeah right, it's just...hey...where did you get that jacket?" All the sarcasm has left his voice, replaced by the kind of curiosity that means I might be in trouble.

"Storage room," I say cautiously. "Why?"

"It just...reminds me of somebody, that's all. Look, you'd better leave, I'm really busy."

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." Despite my rebellious words, I'm glad to be dismissed. There's something about those older storage rooms that doesn't seem right.

Next place I want to go is Riku's training. Since they'll be keeping their eyes closed and training their aura vision, I should be able to watch everything without getting noticed. I begin moving upstairs towards the North tower, the one they always train in. When I start walking, though, almost every other Pokémon I pass by stares at me. I lick my nose uncomfortably as a Sableye walks by, gazing at me with its crystal eyes. I'm not accustomed to the attention, especially while I'm wearing a pink coat like this. Right after a Empoleon, Crobat, and an actual Wigglytuff stare at me as they pass by, I decide that enough is enough, and start running upstairs as fast as I can to avoid everybody.

As I get closer to the tower, I begin to feel the ground vibrating beneath my feet. I also notice a distinct lack of other Pokémon nearby, so I slow down, breathing a sigh of relief. _Are they avoiding the Training Tower for some reason? I hope it's not stupid to sneak in like this…_ Sooner than I expected, I find myself staring at the imposing door leading to the stone stronghold. I carefully hold my ear up to the door, and hear the grunts and impacts of two Pokémon battling.

Suddenly, the door opens. I fall forward a bit, looking up in surprise to see an Absol leaving. He doesn't even notice me at first, he's so distracted. He seems agitated about something. This concerns me, because I almost never see them show any kind of emotion. He looks down at me, speaking tersely "The Tower is in use. I would advise not going in there right now." _Great, so even he's scared of being in there. This is so not a good idea. At least he didn't bring up the coat._

"Thanks, but I'll be just a minute." I scurry inside before the door closes and look out just in time to see Riku thrown across the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lucra…what are you doing here again? I told you, just let me die…_

_I'm not giving up. I'll never give up. You have to fight this._

_It's no use and you know it. You need to let go. I don't want to keep on hurting you like this._

_I'm not letting the Master win again! I won't let that monster take another soul away. Adron's gone too far this time._

_Then fight for other people, not for me. You're strong, Lucra. I know you can do it._

_I can't lose another friend._

_You already have. Just move on._

_I…I don't think I can. I'm afraid I'll go insane if Adron takes someone else from me. _

My name is Riku. They say I'm the future of the resistance. I'm the hope for millions of oppressed Pokémon. I'm going to be a leader who will change world. I'm the cute Riolu from whom everybody expects great things.

_Dodge, attack, left hook, Force Palm. BAM!_

I don't care. I honestly don't care at all. I don't even want to evolve. I haven't had a chance to have any friends or fun, and they already want me to grow up? I'm too young. And what happens if I do evolve? Luke will be alone and dad will probably hurt me even more because I'm strong enough to "take it".

_Get back up, flip backwards, don't flinch, Counter!_

Why do I even deserve do evolve? What have I done? All I do is overhear everybody's thoughts and weird them all out. When it comes to training, I'm never good enough. I can't fight well enough, I can't remember all the names of the towns, and I can't even control my own powers.

_Quick attack, tackle, jump up, defend!_

But does anyone care? No, dad just beats me up even more if I mention it. He's doing it right now. We're supposed to be training and sparring while using our aura vision and keeping our eyes closed, but…

_Stay up, turn around, look out!_

"Wake up! Focus!" I wince as dad hits my side, which I left open. I fall to the ground, but quickly get back up. I don't want dad to hurt me again.

"This isn't a playground! If you want to play, then let's play catch." I can sense the formation of an Aurasphere, and I gulp. I can never quite control those, despite my efforts. Instead, I wait for him to throw it at me.

"Some game," I mutter, and prepare for the attack. I would normally try to dodge like a sane person, but an Aurasphere locks onto its opponent's aura and chases them like a psychotic missile.

"Hah!" My father yells out as he hurls the sphere at me. Bracing myself, I manage to hold it properly for a second, after which it proceeds to explode in my face.

"Attack me!" I get back up as quickly as I can. Then, I leap up and do a Quick Attack but he jumps over it and hits my back. I stumble forwards before turning around again.

"Not good enough! AGAIN!" I look up and see my dad's aura is burning harshly. I get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I know what's coming next. I run up to him, but he hits me before I can do anything.

I really hate this part. I just want to run away. We train and train, but then we get to a point where I can't do anything. I fight because I have to, but when I can't anymore…

I cough as my back slams against the stone wall of the tower. "GET BACK UP!" Breathing heavily, I gather up the energy from my dad's attack and get ready to Counter. I look at my dad and his increasingly dark aura. I try to think of how much I hate him, of how much I despise his treatment of me. I remember all the times he's hurt me, getting angrier each second.

"Yes, use your anger! Your emotions fuel your aura!" As my aura flares, I look up with a determined glare. I run up as quickly as I can and hit my dad with Counter. He guards at the last second, kicking me into the air. I watch as he readies his own Counter of my attack. I can't avoid it. I curl up as best I can, covering my face with my arms. I notice the Absol who was training near us leave, unable to watch what's going to happen. I only wish I could also leave. I close my eyes even tighter, flinching.

_Endure, Endure, Endure it!_ The air is deathly still for a moment…

"NEVER FLINCH!"

SLAM…. I fly across the field….C-C-C-CRUNCH

I watch blood spatter on the ground in front of me, pausing a moment before I realize that I'm still conscious.

_I hate him._

Reversal. My aura explodes.

**_I hate him._**

I look at my dad, enraged at everything that he is.

_I HATE HIM!_

My bloods pumps quickly, fueled with the power of a full Lucario. I gather together an Aurasphere in each hand and my hands shake in anticipation of hurling them at the Pokémon I despise.

**_I HATE HIM!_**

I feel a trace of fear in his aura, and I enjoy it.

"Riku…" I hear the faintest whisper of another voice. Luke? I snap back to reality and look at myself. I realize in horror that my aura is just as black as my father's. My anger is quickly replaced by fear, and I collapse on the ground, shaking.

"W-W-w-why did I j-just…."

"Get up!"

But I can't. I'm too scared. "I can't." I've been lying to myself. All those other reasons about not wanting to evolve are just excuses.

"Yes you can, now get up!" But I stay on the floor, shaking with fear. I've just figured it out, and I'm afraid. I don't want to evolve. I don't even want to train. "I said GET. UP!" I can't tell him. If he finds out…I don't want to know what would happen.

"Why won't you get up!" He grabs my arm and lifts me off of the ground. _Move, Riku, move, move, move! Don't let him find out!_

"Spit it out! Do you want me to probe your mind again? Why?" I inhale sharply and begin to panic. _Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. Not a mind probe, not again, not now._

"P-please don't look. Please. I'll get up and fight more, I just need a berry. One Oran berry, that's all, I'm sorry. Just please don't look." My dad looks at me skeptically, and I breathe faster, scrambling to get out of his grip.

"What aren't you telling me." I try harder to escape his grip, but his fist won't budge. Scared, I begin to set up mental barriers, trying to keep away my new secret.

"Nothing, just don't look!" Dad just holds me tighter.

"Fine, I'll find out for myself." My heart pounds against my chest as panic completely takes over.

"STOP!" But it's too late. He pries into my mind, and I cry out in pain as I try to fight him off. _Stop it, stop it, stop it now!_

He comes in, slicing down my barriers and ripping my thoughts and emotions apart to get to what I've buried. I gather up strength and push him back, but he throws my mind aside and just keeps on slicing and piercing.

"Why are you so afraid?" _Please, please, please stop looking! You can't hear this. I don't want you to!_

Dad ignores my pleas and continues to dig and claw away at my mind, looking for the thoughts that I hid. _Nononononono! NO! Get out of my mind! Getoutgetoutgetout! AHHHH!_

"So…you're scared to death of an idea. It's an idea that haunts you every day. What's the big deal about this idea?" I listen as my mind betrays me and tells my dad everything.

_STOP IT PLEASE!_

"No matter how hard you try you'll always be afraid of it? Pathetic. You're a wimp."

I start crying as my mental efforts break down and his mind continues to pierce me.

"This fear has always been with you, every day. Not surprising, considering how weak you are right now as a Riolu. Looks like you just figured out that it's that fear that's keeping you from…from…" I try harder, striving with all my might not to let him find that next word.

"From what, Riku?" _NOooooooooooo…no…please…_ "TELL ME!" He reaches out and destroys my last barrier. My mental voice fades into a whisper, and my whole body collapses. I'm finished. I can't…fight…anymore…

"From… evolving. Evolving?" My dad's voice is confused. I sense a weakness, and I try using that confusion to push him back, but it's hopeless. "Why won't you evolve? Why are you afraid?" My voice shrieks as he crushes my last effort to stop him.

"You're afraid that…when you become a Lucario…you'll become just like…like…me. The thing you're most afraid of is becoming just like me." Shaken, my dad finally releases me from his mental and physical grip, dropping me to the ground in tears. He stays quiet and waits for me to finish crying. I lie on the ground, waiting for him to beat me as tears run down my cheeks. But nothing happens.

I gasp as I feel a warm arm come around me that I can't see. Its fist is clenched in anger, but it still hugs me tightly. I smile. _Thanks, Luke…I needed that._

Finally, after Arceus knows how long, my dad speaks up. His voice is different from before and doesn't have any of the malice it once held. "You don't need to worry about that, my son. If anything, Luke's the one who needs to worry." The invisible arm around me freezes, and a sense of dread fills my body.

"You know I'm right…I can tell." The arm on my back disappears. I try to move, to say anything, but the immense weight of dread pins me down.

I only manage a whisper. "Luke…no."

"You know he's an auraless, useless piece of Muk, consumed by bitterness."

I hold my breath, knowing without a doubt that Luke is hearing every word. The air hangs still as my heart breaks for him. Seconds seem to take hours as I wait for something, anything to happen to say that this isn't a nightmare. I don't want to lose Luke, I won't be able to take it, but he won't understand. He'll take it the wrong way, I know he will. I want to open my eyes, to tell him somehow that it's not what he thinks. But I can't. I'm too scared to let Dad know that he's here, so I don't move. I hope and pray that he doesn't -

_Bam!_

My eyes fly open. "Luke!" I shout. Dad's on the ground, and Luke's on top of him, flinging punches. _Bam, Bam, Bam._

"I looked up to you!" _Bam!_"I wanted your approval!" _Bam!_"You think I'm useless?" _Bam!_"Am I a piece of Muk now?" _Bam!_ "You're nothing but a monster!" _Bam, Bam, Bam!_

"Luke, stop!"

He turns on me, his face twisted in fury. "I hate you," he says, his voice dripping with pain and contempt.

I'm frozen. My brother…

He tries to hide it but I can see the sadness in his eyes as well. I can imagine the sense of betrayal he must be feeling and I want to set it right, to explain it to him, but it's too late. I close my eyes again as his fist hurls towards my face.

_This can't be happening._


End file.
